The Game
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Ian and Spencer spend an afternoon explaining the mystery that is The Game. hints of SpIan and YuBo.


**A/N:** another necessary story xD Very often in stories ill insert a little something about The Game. Generally the phrase YOU JUST LOST THE GAME will appear {btw. You all did infact just loose the game} and then it comes to my attention that not everyone knows what The Game is. AND SO, Spencer and Ian are here to inform you all on The Game. Enjoy.

_this story is dedicated to Silent Pandemonium_

**Warnings: **Reading this story will make you loose the game repeatedly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, any of its characters, or The Game.

**The Game**

It was a fairly quiet day for the Demolition Boys. It was slightly rainy but not bad enough to keep Bryan in the house. After detaching himself from Tala (really, those too make out way too much) he left to take on the ultimate task that only a true hero could accomplish: laundry day. Yes. Carrying bags of smelly clothes nine blocks down to the laundry mat (because they were severely lacking in the washer department) was not an easy or appealing task. But somehow had to do it.

Back at the house, Tala sat on the couch in front of the television set watching a very rousing episode of Tom and Jerry. Currently Tom was ninjaing his way through a dog park.

"Oh Tom." Tala snickered, knowing all about the animated cats impending doom when suddenly….

"YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!"

"GET BACK HERE, MIDGET!"

Tala nearly fell off the couch as a cackling Ian ran as fast as his short legs could carry him through the living room and around the corner. Coming in mere seconds after him was Spencer, who was shouting very obscene things at the younger male.

"Spencer?"

Spencer turned to Tala, raising an eyebrow. Usually Tala knew better than to interrupt when the two lovers were having an…ahem… "quarrel" but the redheads curiosity was through the roof.

"Yes?"

"What game did you loose?"

Without missing a beat, Spencers hand met his face in what is commonly known as the "face-palm" action; generally used when a rather obvious or stupid statement/question is made.

"Don't you know what The Game is?" he asked, temporarily forgetting about Ian. Tala shook his head.

"Nope."

"IANNN!" Spencer yelled.

_**Silence.**_

"IAN! COME HERE NOW AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

Tala snorted.

"You wouldn't kill him anyway. He knows that."

Spencer sighed. "Good point…hmm…" suddenly he grinned.

"IAN! COME HERE NOW OR YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY TONIGHT!"

Within a world record 1.34 seconds Ian was standing next to Spencer, grinning like an idiot.

"Myes? How can I help you?"

"Help me explain to Tala what The Game is."

Ian gaped.

"You…you don't KNOW?!"

"I don't know." Tala sighed.

"He doesn't know!" Ian meeped.

"He really doesn't." Spencer added.

"I really don't."

"Spencer!"

"Yes?"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW!"

"I certainly don't."

"He really doesn't even know." Spencer sighed, shaking his head.

Ian blinked.

"Well then we must tell him!" he declared, bouncing on his feet. Spencer sweat dropped.

"Naw really?"

"Would you just explain it already?" Tala sighed, almost regretting ever have asked.

"Oh sure! Okay, so it's called The Game."

"I guessed that."

"You're always playing it." Ian said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"What if I don't want to play it?" Tala asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow. Spencer shook his head.

"You're **always** playing it. 24/7. Whether you want to or not. It's not your choice."

"And whether you know you're playing it or not, you still are. Even if you think you aren't you quite possibly could be."

Tala blinked.

"But you just said im always playing it. 24/7."

"Right."

"But then you said I might not know im playing it…"

"Exactly."

"But im always playing it….even if I don't know im playing it?"

"Now you've got it!" Ian cheered.

"Also, the way to make someone loose the game is to simply say, type, write, text, mindfuck them the words You Just Lost the Game." Spencer added.

"Yes but you can only make a person loose the game for a 15 minute time period." Ian said, nodding.

"True. Once you make them loose, you have to wait 15 minutes before saying it again is valid. Also, if you make someone loose the game then you yourself have lost the game and cannot repeat the phrase You Just Lost the Game for another 15 minutes."

Tala sweatdropped.

"So…how do you win the game?"

"Technically you win the game by not playing the game."

"But…you're always playing the game."

"Yes. But when you are not technically playing the game that is when you win." Ian concluded, acting as if he had made all the sense in the world.

"How on earth do you not technically play the game?"

"You cant. You're always playing the game." Spencer repeated.

"………."

"But it is when you completely forget The Game even exists that you win. For ever second you are not thinking about the game, you are winning it. The moment you get the idea to make someone loose it, you loose."

Tala nodded slowly.

"That makes….a little more sense."

_'Not really but okay.'_

"Want a quick run down as a review?" Ian asked, seeing the very confused look on the redheads face.

"Uh…yes please."

"Okay. So. The Game. Everyone in the world is always playing the game and therefore you are always playing the game. 24/7. 365 days a year. Even if you don't think you're playing the game or if you do not wish to play the game you still are. The Game is a forced past time in which there is no escape. In order to make someone loose the game you have to announce the words You Just Lost the Game. If anyone hears you say You Just Lost the Game, they have lost even if you were not making them loose. They loose simply by being within earshot distance of you. But If the words are not announced, or in some cases written, the person or persons did not loose the game and the game was never lost. But you yourself lost the game because you were thinking about someone else loosing the game. When someone looses the game they have to announce that they lost it or else they fail. Announcing of the loosing is required by all players. The only way to win the game is to not think about the game which means if you make someone loose the game or if you even think about making someone loose the game or if you even get the inkling thought of the game, you yourself have lost it and must announce your loss immediately. Nobody is capable of winning The Game for extended periods of time. You are all doomed to loose the game."

Tala gaped.

"And Spencer?"

The blond turned to Ian. "Yeah?"

"You just lost the game." Ian smirked before taking off.

"I JUST LOST THE FUCKING GAME, OKAY???!!! ARGGHH!"

Bryan Kuznetsov walked into his home later that evening after a long trip to the laundry mat to find Spencer chasing Ian around the house and Tala sat on the couch, still gaping and still trying to comprehend The Game.

"I…I mean…h-how….I…""Tal? What's wrong?" Bryan asked, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. As Spencer and Ian ran into the living room, Tala turned to Bryan; wide eyed.

"I just lost the game."

Spencer froze, almost running into Ian who too had stopped immediately.

"YOU BITCH!"

Bryan stared at the three of them.

'_what the hell did I miss?'_

**/END\**

**A/N: I hope this was somewhat enjoyable =D it was fun to read and review**


End file.
